Safety spectacles of this type must be worn when working with lasers ranging from the hazard category 3b in order to protect the eyes from harmful radiation. In this case it is essential for the safety spectacles to protect the user's eyes not only reliably from radiation which comes essentially from the front but such that radiation arising from other directions is also kept away from the eyes.
To do so, frames are used such as are known, for example, from DE-AS 2,062,829 (which corresponds to British Patent Specification 1,308,587). In each temple area, these frames have a side shield connected to a side arm, which side shield rests on the associated eye edge of the frame in the open state. Frames of this type do not protect the areas above and below the eye edge, and there is a risk that the side shield does not rest closely on the associated eye edge of the frame and thus a gap occurs in the critical area.
German Utility Model 8,532,493 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,522) discloses safety spectacles against laser radiation, in which, in addition to temporal shields, shields are also provided in the upper frame area, which shields cover the area up to the spectacle-wearer's forehead. Here, too, there is the risk that a gap will form between side shield and eye edge of the frame; additionally, areas on the lower edge of the frame are not shielded.
These known frames are based on the customary, so-called work safety spectacles, on the frame of which the necessary shields are fitted. This makes these frames relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,291 discloses safety spectacles on which the side arms are attached to the spectacle frame from the outside. This type of side-arm attachment results in edges, which permit an undesired tearing-off of the safety spectacles. In addition, there are large uncovered areas between spectacle frame and spectacle wearer's face.
Recently the safety spectacles against laser radiation L-04 made by Laser-Vision GmbH have been available on the market, in which safety spectacles the frame extends temporally into the temple area and, only there, bears hinges for the pivotable attachment of the side arms. In this frame, transparent side shields, provided with protective filters, and shields on the top edge of the frame, are provided. Since all the shields are attached separately on one basic frame, this frame is also relatively expensive.
So-called basket frames for safety spectacles against laser radiation are also know. These frames are similar in their construction to diving goggles, for example German Patent Specification 3,616.253 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,796). The frame part surrounding the eye frames consists of soft elastic material and completely covers the area between the protective filters and the user's face. Basket frames of this type are usually used for visitors or for spectacle-wearers since they can be worn over the normal prescription frame. The basket frames mentioned do not have any side arms; they are held on the wearer's head by an elastic band.
The present invention does not relate to basket frames and the latter are also expressly excluded from protection.